


A Change of Pace

by Shadowthful



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowthful/pseuds/Shadowthful
Summary: Nico challenges the rest of the girls to a multi battle, but decides to change things up a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YET ANOTHER POKEMON MULTI BATTLE BECAUSE MY LIFE HAS BEEN CONTROLLED BY SUN AND MOON. Anyways wanted to throw out a new fic before the end of 2016 so here you go.

Months after the last multi battle between Nico and Maki versus Kotori and Umi, Pokemon Sun and Moon had come out which meant a fresh start for everyone, they all had to rebuild their teams from scratch and learn the new Pokemon together. All of μ's was hanging out at Honoka's apartment when the topic of a potential multi battle popped up, Nico stood up, prepared to drop a bomb.

  
“You want to what?” Maki asked Nico.

  
“Ugh do I really have to repeat myself? I said I want to have a multi battle, against you.” Nico exasperated.

  
This had been a first for Maki, she had been so used to being teamed up with Nico for the past two multi battles she had with her friends, but suddenly Nico decided that she wants to battle against Maki instead.

“What’s with the sudden decision to not be on Makis’ team Nico?” Eli asked slightly turning her head.

  
“Don’t get me wrong, I love being a team with Maki because she really complements my team and she’s my girlfriend and whatnot, but I just kind of want to know what it feels like facing against that team instead.” Nico explained.

  
“I mean, it makes sense…” said Maki, “I was just kind of shocked.”  
“It only makes sense that the future number one idol keeps her fans on her feet.” Nico was in the middle of throwing up her signature hand sign when she said that when she felt a pillow suddenly hit her in the face.  
“Whatever… so who do you want to be teamed up with?” Maki asked.

  
Nico took a moment to think it over, her team consisting of Togedemaru, Tapu Bulu, Primarina, Mimikyu, Oranguru, and Salamence, all of her potential partners were all quite competent, whether it was Honoka’s hyper offensive team or Nozomi’s support team, or even Kotori’s team of only bird Pokemon, none of them were a bad choice.

  
“I choose…” Nico paused with anticipation, trying to build suspense as to who her partner would be, “Honoka!"

  
“WOO-HOO!!!!” Honoka all but yelled, causing everyone to cringe and cover their ears, “I’m so glad you decided to pick me as your partner Nico! I promise not to let you down!” Honoka was pumped to test out her team for the first time, her team consisted of Incineroar, Salazzle, Alolan Raichu, Golisopod, Aerodactyl, and Vikavolt.

  
“Glad to hear you’re excited to be my partner… but could you tone it down next time?”

  
“Oops, sorry!” Honoka apologized by winking and sticking her tongue out, her trademark apology.

  
“It’s fine, now to just wait for my dear Maki to choose her partner, choose wisely, darling.” Nico teased.

  
Ignoring Nico’s teasing, Maki went ahead and begun to think who her partner would be. Maki’s had a balanced team of Tapu Koko, Garchomp, Celesteela, Gyarados, Alolan Marowak, and Tapu Lele, all huge threats in the current meta game. She had inspected everyone’s team beforehand, and she noticed that only one person’s team fully complemented her team.

  
“I choose Eli to be my partner.” Maki said with no attempt at suspense, unlike her girlfriend.

  
Eli giggled, “Harasho, I hope my team of Pokemon doesn’t disappoint our dear former tourney goer.” Eli’s team was Alolan Ninetails, Tapu Fini, Lilligant, Torkoal, Pelipper, and Gigalith, a majority of Pokemon that could switch the weather if the situation called for it.

  
“Hey, I may have gone to tourneys in the past, but my expectations aren’t that high.” Maki explained, slightly blushing and twirling her hair.

  
“Do your best Eli, if you don’t… well let’s just hope for your sake that you don’t find it out.” Nozomi said with the most mischievous grin on her lips. “Same goes for you Maki, oh and you too Nico and Honoka.”

  
Umi sighed, “Nozomi, this isn’t like last time, there’s no punishment for the losers.”

  
“Aww c’mon Umi! I want to know what Nozomi will do to the losers!” Rin exclaimed.

  
“Now now Rin, let’s give them a break, afterall, both Nico and Maki had to suffer a punishment last time…. Though I don’t really think you can call Nico’s “punishment” all that bad, same with Maki’s.” Hanayo said.

  
When Kotori heard Hanayo said that last part, she couldn’t help but become stiff for a moment, remembering what she had made Maki do last time. “Can we please not talk about the last punishment game? I’m ashamed of what I did…” Kotori practically whispering the last part.

  
“Oh? And why are you ashamed for making Maki’s punishment kissing you?” Nozomi asked with her all knowing smile.

  
“Kotori and I will explain later, can we just get this multi battle done?” Maki said, not looking forward to explaining why Kotori had made Maki’s punishment what it was last time.

  
After that rather awkward exchange and some planning between the teams, the multi battle begun. Maki leading with Tapu Koko and Eli leading Alolan Ninetails, while Nico lead with her Togedemaru and Honoka lead with Golisopod. Maki wasn’t sure if Togedemaru had Lightning Rod or not and she didn’t want to waste a move so she used Hidden Power Ground on Togedemaru while Eli’s Ninetails had set up hail as soon as it was sent out thanks to its ability, and was now setting up Aurora Veil to reduce damage taken on their team. Nico figuring that Maki had Hidden Power Ground on Tapu Koko used Fake Out on it and Honoka’s Golisopod used Liquidation on Tapu Koko almost knocking it out. Maki anticipating an Aqua Jet called back Tapu Koko to send in her Tapu Lele to set up Psychic Terrain to prevent priority moves, and she had called Honoka’s attack correctly.

  
“Ooh nice switch Maki! Wait, why am I cheering on my opponent?” Honoka questioned herself out loud, causing everyone to giggle.

  
Eli had also switched out into her Torkoal, overriding the hail with sunlight. Nico had wasted her turn using Spiky Shield just in case Maki had tried to use Hidden Power Ground again. Maki also had Hidden Power Ground on Tapu Lele just in case and she had her Lele Choice Scarfed to outspeed Togedemaru while Eli’s Torkoal used Protect, Honoka attempted to Liquidation Eli’s Torkoal but to no avail.

  
Many turns later, and each player was down to her last Pokemon, Maki down to just Tapu Koko, Eli had her Pelipper, Honoka had saved her Golisopod until the end and Nico was left with her Mimikyu. Eli had her Pelipper use Hurricane on the Golisopod knocking it out in one hit while Maki’s Tapu Koko Thunderbolted Nico’s Mimikyu to get rid of it’s Disguise, and Nico’s Mimikyu used a Z Move on Pelipper hoping to knock it out in one hit, but Eli’s Pelipper was Focus Sashed.

  
“Well, that’s the end of this battle, there’s nothing my adorable Mimikyu can do to pull this around.” Nico said just as she hit the forfeit button.

  
“Good game Maki, Eli, that was tons of fun! Don’t worry Nico, we’ll get them next!” Honoka once again almost shouted but remembered that she made everyone cover their ears before.

  
“That was a lot of fun,” Eli giggled, “Maki’s as good as a partner as I thought she’d be, and Nico’s and Honoka’s team were quite formidable.”

  
“Yeah, I thought they had our number back there, but we still managed to turn it around in the end.” Maki said, smiling brightly.

  
“Maki!!! You’re smiling just like last time, you must really love Pokemon again!” Rin exclaimed.

  
Nico barely paying attention, looked at Maki as soon as Rin had said that and thought Maki smiling that much was one of the purest thing she had ever seen in her life. Maki noticing Nico look at her like that made Maki blush and turn her head away.

  
“Pfft, you’re still a huge Pokemon dork, aren’t you Maki?” Nico asked, moving closer to Maki, “well, that’s fine, I wouldn’t want to have it any other way.” Nico then gave Maki a soft kiss on the head and hugged her.

  
Maki now even more embarrassed, hid her face in Nico’s chest as Nico started stroking her hair.

  
“You two always get so gushy in front of us jeez,” Nozomi laughed, “now, tell us Kotori, why did you make Maki’s punishment last time to kiss you?”

  
Kotori sighed, “Well… it’s quite a long story but I think it’s time we told them, don’t you think so Maki?”

  
Maki, removing her face from her girlfriends chest, nodded and began explaining. Maki had stated that before Nico had joined μ's, and before they had started dating, she had a crush on Kotori, and that Kotori also once had a crush on Maki before Kotori realized that she was too late to ask Maki out.

  
“That is quite a lot to take in….” Hanayo said, still trying to register what Maki had just explained to them.

  
“Kotoriiiiiii, why didn’t you tell me you had a crush on Maki back then?” Honoka whined, “I would’ve totally tried to hook you two up!”

  
“I would’ve appreciated it Honoka,” Kotori said with a slight smile, “but I think it was more or less a stupid crush, and now I have Umi.” Kotori finished that last part by holding Umi’s hand and giving it a soft squeeze.

  
“I had no idea you used to have such feelings for Maki, Kotori.” Umi said, looking a little disappointed with herself for taking this long to figure out Kotori’s old crush.

  
Kotori giggled slightly, “It’s okay Umi.” Then proceeded to give Umi a quick kiss on the nose.

  
“To be honest, I thought it was pretty obvious that the two of them used to have crushes on each other, their body languages said everything.” Nozomi smirked.

  
“Not everyone is as good at reading body language as you are Nozomi.” Eli explained. “Or are you just saying it was body language when it was in fact your weird cards?”

  
Nozomi only responded with what could be explained as a “shit-eating grin” “Now…” Nozomi began, “onto the punishment for our losers, Nico and Honoka.”

  
“Nozomi…” Eli sighed.

  
“Aw c’mon Eli,” Nozomi pouted, “just one tiny little punishment for our losers?”

  
“We should have a vote!” Honoka exclaimed, “we’ll raise hands for who wants the punishment game and who doesn’t.”

  
“Honoka what the hell are you saying! You’re one of the people who lost, why would you want to be punished for it?!” Nico questioned loudly.

  
“It’s only fair.” Honoka argued.

  
“Ugh whatever, let’s just count already, all in favor of the punishment game.” Nico exasperated.

  
As soon as Nico finished her sentence, six hands immediately shot up, the only ones not raising their hand being Umi, Eli and Nico herself.

  
“Looks like you and Honoka will be receiving a punishment, Nico.” Kotori said, smiling softly as if two of her friends would come out of this just fine.

  
“Okay, so I guess Maki and Eli are deciding what me and Nico are doing for the punishment game?” Honoka questioned.

  
“I refuse to give my friend a punishment…” Eli said.

  
“That’s fine, because Maki will just have to think up a punishment for the both of you.” Nozomi smirked as usual.

  
“Maki, I beg of you, please don’t make our friends do anything too shameless.” Umi said.

  
“Don’t worry, I won’t make Honoka and Nico do anything too embarrassing.” Maki began, “Honoka, your punishment is to go the next week without any bread.”

  
“Makiiiiiiiiii that’s too cruel to Honoka!” Hanayo complained, almost on the verge of tears as if she were the one receiving the punishment.

  
“I can do it… I think.” Honoka said, scratching the back of her neck, “I did it once in high school, I can do it again.”

  
“Now, onto Nico’s punishment.” Maki said, smirking as if she had something diabolical planned for her girlfriend.

  
“Bring it on, there’s nothing you can do to embarrass me.”

  
“You’re punishment…” Maki began, building suspense, the anticipation of Maki’s punishment to Nico causing the rest of the girls to lean in, “is to spend the rest of your life with me, and to go to every Pokemon tournament with me.”

  
“All that suspense for something I was planning to do anyway?” Nico asked, “wow I don’t know if I can do it.” Nico said sarcastically.

  
Maki laughed, pulling Nico into a kiss, the softest kiss that she’s ever given to Nico, “You’ll manage.” Maki said, giving Nico a quick wink.

  
“You’re all a bunch of nerds, but a bunch of cute nerds.” Nozomi said.

  
“Wow, way to ruin the moment, Nozomi.” Nico deadpanned.

  
“If you wanted a moment, you should’ve saved it until you two were by yourselves to be honest.” Rin interjected.

  
“Well, we can have another moment at home if we really want, and maybe that’ll lead to something else.” Nico teased.

  
As soon as Nico finished her sentence, Maki’s face turned a dark red at whatever Nico was implying and it seems as if she wasn’t the only one to pick up on Nico’s hints.

  
“I CANNOT CONDONE SUCH SHAMELESSNESS” Umi screamed at the top of her lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I'm ashamed of the sudden Kotori Maki crush thing in my last multi battle fic, so I kind of expressed it here with Kotori being ashamed of her punishment for Maki.


End file.
